The availability of several techniques and devices for identifying the geographical location of mobile device users has enabled a large variety of commercial and non-commercial services, such as navigation assistance, enhanced social networking, location-aware advertising, and location-aware emergency calls. However, different services may have different positioning accuracy requirements imposed by the application. In addition, some regulatory requirements on the positioning accuracy for basic emergency services exist in some countries, such as the FCC's E-911-related requirements in the United States.
In many environments, the position of a mobile device user can be accurately estimated by using positioning methods based on GPS (Global Positioning System) or other satellite-based system. Nowadays, wireless networks are often able to provide positioning-related assistance to mobile terminals (often referred to as user equipment, or UEs, or wireless terminals, mobile stations, or simply “mobiles”) to improve the terminal's receiver sensitivity and GPS start-up performance. Several of these techniques are known as Assisted-GPS positioning, or A-GPS.
GPS or A-GPS receivers may not be available in all UE, however. Furthermore, GPS is known to fail in certain indoor environments and in urban “canyons” in the radio shadows caused by tall buildings. Complementary terrestrial positioning methods, such as one approach called Observed Time-Difference-of-Arrival (OTDOA), have therefore been standardized by the 3rd-Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) and are deployed in various wireless networks. In addition to OTDOA, the 3GPP standards for the so-called Long-Term Evolution (LTE) wireless system also specify methods, procedures and signalling support for techniques called Enhanced Cell ID (E-CID) and Assisted Global Navigation Satellite System (A-GNSS). Later, a network-based technique called Uplink Time-Difference-of-Arrival (UTDOA) may also be standardized for LTE.
Three key network elements for providing location services (LCS) in an LTE positioning architecture include the LCS Client, the LCS target and the LCS Server. The LCS Server is a physical or logical entity managing positioning for a LCS target device by collecting measurements and other location information, assisting the terminal in measurements when necessary, and estimating the LCS target location. A LCS Client is a software and/or hardware entity that interacts with a LCS Server for the purpose of obtaining location information for one or more LCS targets, i.e. the entities being positioned. LCS Clients may reside in the LCS targets themselves. An LCS Client sends a request to LCS Server to obtain location information, and LCS Server processes and serves the received requests and sends the positioning result and optionally a velocity estimate to the LCS Client.
Position calculation can be conducted, for example, by a UE or by a positioning server, such as an Enhanced Serving Mobile Location Center, E-SMLC, or Secure User Plan Location (SUPL) Location Platform (SLP) in LTE. The former approach corresponds to the UE-based positioning mode, whilst the latter corresponds to the UE-assisted positioning mode.
Two positioning protocols operating via the radio network exist in LTE, LTE Positioning Protocol (LPP) and LPP Annex (LPPa). The LPP is a point-to-point protocol between a LCS Server and a LCS target device, used in order to position the target device. LPP can be used both in the user and control plane, and multiple LPP procedures are allowed in series and/or in parallel thereby reducing latency. LPPa is a protocol between evolved Node B (eNodeB) and LCS Server specified only for control-plane positioning procedures, although it still can assist user-plane positioning by querying eNodeBs for information and eNodeB measurements. SUPL protocol is used as a transport for LPP in the user plane, LPP has also a possibility to convey LPP extension messages inside LPP messages, e.g. currently Open Mobiel Alliance (OMA) LPP extensions are being specified (LPPe) to allow e.g. for operator-specific assistance data or assistance data that cannot be provided with LPP or to support other position reporting formats or new positioning methods.
A high-level architecture of such an LTE system 10 is illustrated in FIG. 1. In FIG. 1, the system 10 includes a UE 12, a radio access network (RAN) 14, and a core network 16. The UE 12 comprises the LCS target. The core network 16 includes an E-SMLC 18 and/or an SLP 20, either of which may comprise the LCS Server. The control plane positioning protocols with the E-SMLC 14 as the terminating point include LPP, LPPa, and LCS-AP. The user plane positioning protocols with the SLP 16 as the terminating point include SUPL/LPP and SUPL. Although note shown, the SLP 20 may comprise two components, a SUPL Positioning Center (SPC) and a SUPL Location Center (SLC), which may also reside in different nodes. In an example implementation, the SPC has a proprietary interface with E-SMLC, and an Llp interface with the SLC. The SLC part of the SLP communicates with a P-GW (PDN-Gateway) 22 and an External LCS Client 24.
Additional positioning architecture elements may also be deployed to further enhance performance of specific positioning methods. For example, deploying radio beacons 26 is a cost-efficient solution which may significantly improve positioning performance indoors and also outdoors by allowing more accurate positioning, for example, with proximity location techniques.
To meet varying demands for different Location-Based Services (LBS), an LTE network will deploy a range of complementing methods characterized by different performance in different environments. Depending on where the measurements are conducted and where the final position is calculated, the methods can be UE-based, UE-assisted, or network-based, each with own advantages. The following methods are available in the LTE standard for both the control plane and the user plane: (1) Cell ID (CID), (2) UE-assisted and network-based E-CID, including network-based angle of arrival (AoA), (3) UE-based and UE-assisted A-GNSS (including A-GPS), and (4) UE-assisted OTDOA.
Several other techniques such as hybrid positioning, fingerprinting positioning and adaptive E-CID (AECID) do not require additional standardization and are therefore also possible with LTE. Furthermore, there may also be UE-based versions of the methods above, e.g. UE-based GNSS (e.g. GPS) or UE-based OTDOA, etc. There may also be some alternative positioning methods such as proximity based location. UTDOA may also be standardized in a later LTE release, since it is currently under discussion in 3GPP. Similar methods, which may have different names, also exist for radio-access technologies (RATs) other than LTE, such as CDMA, WCDMA or GSM.
With particular regard to the OTDOA positioning method, this method makes use of the measured timing of downlink signals received from multiple base stations (evolved NodeBs, or eNodeBs, in LTE) at the UE. The UE measures the timing of the received signals using assistance data received from the LCS server, and the resulting measurements are used to locate the UE in relation to the neighbouring eNodeBs.
More specifically, the UE measures the timing differences for downlink reference signals received from multiple distinct locations or neighboring cells. For each (measured) neighbor cell, the UE measures Reference Signal Time Difference (RSTD), which is a relative timing difference between the neighbor cell and a defined reference cell. The UE position estimate is then found as the intersection of hyperbolas corresponding to the measured RSTDs. At least three measurements from geographically dispersed base stations with a good geometry are needed to solve for two coordinates of the UE and the receiver clock bias. In order to solve for position, precise knowledge of the transmitter locations and transmit timing offset is needed.
To enable positioning in LTE and facilitate positioning measurements of a proper quality and for a sufficient number of distinct locations, new physical signals dedicated for positioning (positioning reference signals, or PRS) have been introduced and low-interference positioning subframes have been specified in 3GPP. Details are specified in 3GPP TS 36.211; as of February 2011, version 10.0.0 of this specification is available from http://www.3gpp.org.
PRS are transmitted from one antenna port of a base station according to a pre-defined pattern. A frequency shift, which is a function of Physical Cell Identity (PCI), can be applied to the specified PRS patterns to generate orthogonal patterns. The mapping of frequency shifts to PCT models an effective frequency reuse of six, which makes it possible to significantly reduce neighbor cell interference on the measured PRS and thus improve positioning measurements. Even though PRS have been specifically designed for positioning measurements and in general are characterized by better signal quality than other reference signals, the standard does not mandate using PRS. Other reference signals, e.g. cell-specific reference signals (CRS) could be used for positioning measurements, in principle.]
PRS are transmitted in pre-defined positioning sub-frames grouped by several consecutive sub-frames (NPRS), i.e., one positioning occasion. FIG. 2, for instance, shows an example where one positioning occasion includes PRS transmitted in NPRS=6 consecutive sub-frames. Positioning occasions occur periodically with a defined periodicity TPRS of N sub-frames, i.e., the time interval between two positioning occasions. The standardized periods TPRS are 160, 320, 640, and 1280 ms, and the standardized number of consecutive sub-frames NPRS may be 1, 2, 4, or 6
Information about such PRS and other information that will assist with positioning measurements is included in so-called assistance data. Different sets of assistance data are typically used for different methods. Regardless, the positioning assistance data is sent by the positioning server, or via some other node, to UEs or other radio nodes in order to assist with positioning measurements. For example, assistance data may be sent via LPP to an eNodeB for transmission to the UE. In this case, the transmission of assistance data may be transparent to the eNodeB and the Mobility Management Entity (MME). The assistance data may also be sent by the eNodeB via LPPa to a positioning server for further transfer to the UE. In some cases, the assistance data may be sent on request from a wireless device that needs to perform measurements. In other cases, the assistance data is sent in an unsolicited way.
In LTE, the assistance data may be requested and provided over LPP protocol by including requestAssistanceData and provideAssistanceData elements in the LPP message, respectively. The current LTE standard specifies the following structure for provideAssistanceData, which is illustrated in FIG. 3, where the commonIEsProvideAssistanceData information element (IE) is provided for future extensibility only and is not used so far. The LTE assistance data may thus be provided for A-GNSS and OTDOA. The EPDU-Sequence contains IEs that are defined externally to LPP by other organizations, which currently may only be used for OMA LPP extensions (LPPe).
Since for OTDOA positioning PRS signals from multiple distinct locations need to be measured, the UE receiver may have to deal with PRS that are much weaker than those received from the serving cell. Furthermore, without an approximate knowledge of when the measured signals are expected to arrive in time and what is the exact PRS pattern, the UE must perform signal search within a large window. This can impact the time and accuracy of the measurements as well as the UE complexity. To facilitate UE measurements, the network transmits assistance data to the UE, which includes, among other things, reference cell information, a neighbour cell list containing Physical Cell Identifiers (PCIs) of neighbour cells, the number of consecutive downlink subframes within a positioning occassion, PRS transmission bandwidth, frequency, etc.
In LPP, the OTDOA assistance data is provided within the Information Element (IE) OTDOA-ProvideAssistanceData, as shown in FIG. 4. Similar structures for OTDOA exist in LPPe.
The OTDOA assistance data includes information about the reference cell and neighbour cells for which OTDOA is to be determined. The neighbour cells may or may not be on the same frequency as the reference cell, and the reference cell may or may not be on the same frequency as the serving cell, and may or may not be the serving cell. Measurements that involve cells on a frequency different than the serving cell are inter-frequency measurements. Measurements on the same frequency as the serving cell are intra-frequency measurements. Different requirements apply for intra- and inter-frequency measurements.
For each cell in the assistance data, PRS information may be provided. The following information comprises the PRS information, according to 3GPP TS 36.355: PRS, bandwidth, PRS configuration index, the number NPRS of consecutive DL subfrarnes (1, 2, 4, or 6) where PRS are transmitted, and muting information, PRS configuration index for a cell, as specified in 3GPP TS 36.211, defines the offset of that cell's first PRS subframe from a reference time point (SFN=0, where SFN refers to System Frame Number), as well as the periodicity TPRS of that cell's positioning occasions.
PRS information, in particular PRS periodicity, may be cell-specific. The cell-specific nature of the PRS information may be attributable to different cells belonging to different systems, different cells having different PRS bandwidths (e.g., a smaller bandwidth may require more frequent PRS occasions), different cells having different traffic loads (e.g., to reduce PRS overhead and capacity loss when no data transmissions are allowed in PRS positioning occasions, less frequent PRS positioning occasions may be configured), or the like.
Furthermore, positioning occasions may be misaligned on purpose, e.g., due to network deployment issues. Such purposeful misalignment might exist, for instance, in a network with a mix of macro cells and low-power nodes (e.g., pica or femto nodes), since interference issues may be caused by that network deployment. In a synchronous, or at least subframe-aligned network, an alternative could be to configure more frequent PRS positioning occasions that are aligned for cells, but to configure muting to avoid PRS collisions with interfering neighbour cells. See, e.g., International Patent Application PCT/SE2010/050947.
Positioning occasion misalignment may also be attributable to inter-frequency RSTD measurements. More particularly, some UEs require measurement gaps in order to perform inter-frequency RTSD measurements. The measurement gaps are configured by an eNodeB upon an indication from a LIE. Measurement gaps need to be aligned with PRS positioning occasions of the measured cell. However, according to the standard, the measurement gaps cannot collide with PRS positioning occasions of the cells belonging to the serving carrier. Given that the PRS periodicity is a multiple of the measurement gap periodicity (40 ms, when inter-frequency RSTD measurements are configured), this means that PRS positioning occasions of a neighbour cell cannot collide with PRS positioning occasion of the reference cell. So, in networks supporting inter-frequency RSTD measurements, particularly with UEs using measurement gaps for inter-frequency measurements, PRS positioning occasions shall be misaligned between cells on the serving carrier and another carrier. This implicitly means that PRS positioning occasions shall be misaligned among all carriers that may appear in the same assistance data message for a UE, since different UEs may be served by different cells. Nonetheless, PRS positioning occasions will typically be fully or partially aligned in cells operating on the same frequency. However, there is no reason to require PRS positioning occasion to be the same on all frequencies.
In view of these different timing possibilities for PRS, assistance data provided to a UE assists the UE to determine at least the relationship between the timing of different PRS (e.g., relative to the timing of PRS for the reference cell). For example, the following parameters specified in 3GPP TS 36.355 may be used for determining the timing relation between PRS signals received in the first subframes of the positioning occasions of two cells: (a) slotNumberOffset; (b) prs-SubframeOffset; (c) expectedRSTD; (d) expectedRSTD-Uncertainty; (e) prs-Configurationindex. Then, based on muting information (prs-MutingInfo), the UE also can determine in which positioning occasions the LIE is supposed to measure.
Nonetheless, known approaches for employing assistance data remain insufficient for supporting cell-specific PRS configurations. Indeed, practical scenarios may arise where known approaches cause a UE to incorrectly determine the timing relation between a positioning occasion of one cell and a positioning occasion in another cell. Indeed, in such a scenario, one timing relation appears correct to the node generating the assistance data, and a different timing relation appears correct to the UE receiving the assistance data. This ambiguity in which timing relation is correct leads to the UE's incorrect determination.
Although the above problems have primarily been discussed in the context of certain wireless systems and certain positioning methods, these problems extend to other systems and other methods as well. Indeed, with Open Mobile Alliance (OMA) LPP extension (LPPe), the assistance data is enhanced with the possibility to assist a larger range of positioning methods. For example, the assistance data may also be provided for E-CID or other methods of other radio access technologies (RATs), e.g. OTDOA UTRA or E-OTD GSM, or other PLMN networks.